


Не-герои

by Luchenza



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Господь Бог не нанимал их на работу писать рекомендации в рай и ад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не-герои

Когда за спиной миллион неоконченных войн, бессмысленно думать о верном подборе костюма. Который «Титаник» с закатом опять под водой, и снова нет шлюпок, и крысы бегут вновь из трюма. Вот только биноклей – не счесть, но в них пользы на грош. Когда лайнер тонет, нужны ли они капитану? И вот, надев китель, стоишь в пустой рубке и ждёшь – так проще, чем снова солить свою старую рану.

Доверие – слово из полузабытых легенд. Канаты из нервов давно истрепались местами. И пусть настоящее больше похоже на бред, всё ж проще, когда этот бред выбираем мы сами. Оружие – самый любимый его талисман, в ловушку для снов попадают лишь цифры страховок. 

При спешке ладонь задевает за брючный карман –  
«Простите меня, мистер Риз, я немного неловок».

Два чая с утра и попытки друг друга узнать, две тени в тени и война против зла вне закона. Они никогда не получат _Его_ благодать. Их боги подобны златому тельцу Аарона.


End file.
